


Between Us: Big Sister Sonic

by Apathy_Dance



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fem!Knuckles, Fem!Sonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathy_Dance/pseuds/Apathy_Dance
Summary: Tails had always seen Sonic as his bigger sister. She always took care of him, always had his back, and always made sure that no harm came to him. She was, and always will be, his hero... but recently he's been wanting her as something else.





	Between Us: Big Sister Sonic

"Hey Tails," Sonic called out to her best friend as she ran across the vast expanse of greenery in front of them, "catch me if you can!"

Sonic was in the middle of helping Tails test run the new biplane that he built. It was a relatively complex model, designed more for speed than it was for combat. The wings were much sleeker than the Tornado, and the wiring between the wings was designed to be lightweight and flexible. It was for these reasons that Sonic was running alongside it, to gauge both its swiftness and sturdiness. However, the more Tails flew alongside the legendary Blue Blur, the more he found himself having to push his newly built engine to its limits. He tried every switch, every knob and toggle, but no matter how hard he tried it simply could not keep up with her; just goes to show that she more than just earned her legendary status.

"I'm trying," he called out to her, gritting his teeth as he ratcheted a lever up that controlled the plane's gear, "I can't seem to remove the excessive drag! Wind speed might be the issue, but I think it's also because you're running a little too close!"

"Sounds like you're making up excuses, little buddy," Sonic teased as she prepared to increase her speed, "If me being too close to you is the problem, what's say we put a bigger gap between us!"

Tails glared out at Sonic from inside his plane. He could barely make out her image, but from what he could see she was wearing the same things she always wore; a loose fitting white tank top that barely covered up a black sports bra, with a pair of black biking shorts to match. The one thing he could see really well were her signature running shoes, a pair of red and white sneakers with a gold buckle instead of laces. He only caught sight of her for a couple of seconds, as the minute she finished talking she was already zipping past Tails off into the distance. The sudden gust of wind that resulted collided into his plane, causing it to veer off course and hurtle through the air.

"Woah," Tails shouted as he tried to get his plane under control, "Sonic! You went too fast! There's too much lift for me to control!"

Sonic heard Tails cry out and immediately skidded to a stop. She looked over her shoulder and watched in horror as Tails' plane spun around and around in the air behind her. She could already see bits of it coming apart; at this rate it would be unable to stabilize its trajectory. She hadn't bothered to think that she'd create such a large air pocket while racing on flat ground... then again, science was definitely not her strong suit to begin with. "Don't worry, Tails," she yelled as she started running towards the out of control plane, "Big sis is on the way!"

She only had a few seconds to react; with the way the plane was spinning, especially with the wires between the wings already starting to rip out of their sockets, it would be a matter of seconds before the whole plane eventually tore itself apart in mid air. Sonic tucked herself into a ball, spinning across the ground before launching herself into the air. The momentum that carried her up was more than enough to knock into the top left wing of the plane, peeling it off from the rest of the frame like an orange rind. Once the obstruction was cleared out she could see Tails sitting inside the cockpit, still desperately trying to get things under control. Without delaying a second more Sonic revved up a spin attack, collided with the cockpit of the plane, pulled Tails out, and launched them both into the air in one fluid motion. Just two seconds after becoming airborne, Tails and Sonic watched as his new plane tore in half and exploded. Sonic set Tails down and shielded him from the blast, tiny particles of shrapnel bouncing off her back quills as the wreckage fell to the ground with a loud crash.

"Man," Sonic sighed in relief, a proud smile on her face, "that was a close one!" Tails reached up and punched her across the shoulder, to which she reacted by looking at him with a shocked expression while holding her left shoulder. "Ow! Hey, what the heck was that for, Tails?"

"That," he grumbled, "is for nearly getting us killed and destroying one of my planes. Do you know how expensive it was to buy all of those parts?! I had to reuse some of them from the other planes you helped forcibly dismantle!"

"Oh, heheh... oops?"

Tails folded his arms and turned away from Sonic. Even though they were much older from when they had first met, Sonic had not changed one bit; she was still the most clueless, reckless and headstrong girl Tails knew. It didn't help at all that she was also friends with Knuckles; both of those girls were capable when it came to speed and strength, but they always acted first and thought about why they did it later. It was going to take him weeks to work up to the same amount of rings to buy another frame, let alone get the parts for the engine and landing gear that he'd have to fabricate himself. "Honestly," Tails grumbled, "you offered to help me test the speed of my newest project, but I didn't expect things to go up in flames... literally!"

"Awww, come on, Tails," Sonic groaned, hugging the fox from behind, "It was an accident, honest! You know how I can be when I start running; it just feels so awesome to be so fast! Tell you what; I'll help you buy some of those parts. I mean, I was the one who wrecked your plane in the first place, so it doesn't make sense for you to pay for all of it." Tails started blushing as he could feel her body pressing up against his. Back when they had first met she used to do this to him all the time, and it always made him feel calmer and at ease. That was then; now all Tails could feel when Sonic hugged him was her chest pressing up against the back of his head.

"Th-That's fine," Tails replied as best he could, "as long as you understand... can you let go of me now?"

"Why," Sonic asked teasingly as she looked down at him, "think you're a little too old for big sis to be hugging you?"

"I said, let go!" he pulled himself away from Sonic, his face a deep shade of pink as he huffed angrily.

"Woah, your face is so red! You sure you're feeling alright, little buddy? I can run you back home and we can cook you up a soup or something-"

"I'm fine," Tails shouted, startling Sonic with how intense he was all of a sudden. "Don't worry about it, okay? I'm fine..."

This was something completely new to her; when did Tails start getting so short with her? She knew that he was upset, but she had already offered to help him pay for what he would need, and if he needed anything else she would be more than willing to help. The way that Tails was behaving kind of hurt her feelings, but she didn't want to say that outright. After all, nobody ever hurts Sonic's feelings; it just doesn't happen. Instead she flicked her quills with her paw, scoffing and turning away from him. "Whatever," Sonic responded plainly, "I was just trying to help. I'll be back at the house if you need me." 

She might have been trying to hide it from him, but Tails knew that he struck a nerve. The way that Sonic replied to him, the way she was walking away instead of running at full speed; he really must have upset her with the way he reacted. "S-Sonic," he blurted, "hey... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I really appreciate your help, and I'm glad that you're willing to help me replace my plane. I guess I just overreacted a little... so you don't have to leave."

Immediately after Tails had finished speaking Sonic zipped her way over to him, picking him up off the ground in a tight bear hug. "I knew you'd come around, Tails," she grinned from ear to ear, "come on! We're burning daylight out here as it is; lets go out and get a couple of chilli dogs, my treat! I know you like yours with extra onions!"

"Y-Yeah," Tails gasped as he was crushed against Sonic's bosom, "let's go..."


End file.
